Scars
by Humanities.Best
Summary: Skye, was damaged from the fall of Shield. Ward's lies and breaking her heart. Sam, was running from his destined future. Being the vessel of Lucifer. Together... The world might just implode.


**Muncie, Indiana.**

* * *

A police car pulls up to an abandoned and beyond decrepit hotel called the Elysian Fields. A policeman gets out and heads inside, where he cuts through the darkness with his flashlight. He hears a sound and calls out, getting no answer...but keeps on checking it out. As he walks around, he passes a pot full of long dead suddenly come back to life and come into full bloom. He notices a shattered mirror behind him heal, and turns around to see a man in a tux.

The policeman tells the tuxedoed man he can't be here, but the man begs to differ - he has to get the place ready, he says, because they're coming. All of them. And, he adds, we each have our part to play.

"Even you!" the man says cheerily. "You are dinner." The man grabs the cop and as he pulls him out of the shot, a thick splash of blood soils the mirror.

* * *

Skye took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. She felt her heart racing and her eyes watering with tears. Yes. She had cried before. But that was only a few short moments in the bathroom and she had to act fast since Ward was on her tail. She has let her trust fall just slightly. She had let her guard down and she grew attached. It was always her downfall. Right when she felt like she was home that she belonged somewhere. She was taken away or they said they no longer wanted her.

It was almost worse. here. The pain, rippling in her chest. The dull ache that she felt even when she thought she was okay. Grant Ward had left a hole in her heart and it was going to take some time to heal. So, this is why she accepted the mission from Coulson. This is why she was leaving for a small time to go out and find these assets. Shield's assets. These two men, who were trained specialists.

She stood looking at herself in the hotel mirror with a sigh. Her tear stained eyes would give her away for a mile, and she just wasn't ready to go on her own just yet. Yet, she wiped her eyes and took in a shaky breath. Straightening her jacket watching her own eyes in the reflection. She then produced a smirk and grabbed her bag, sliding her gun in her purse, and made her way out the door. Closing it, with the smirk now widespread across her feature. But, she was surprised to almost bump into a man, who seemed to tower over her. His presence was large and his shadow could envelop her.

"Hey. I'm sorry." She said softly.

"S'alright." He said with a small smile as he continued on his way and went into the room next to hers. Skye gave a small smile, and turned on her heels. Walking down the hall, and into a cafe on the bottom floor. Where she sat down at one of the booths and opened her laptop. Hacking into the local servers she began her search for the two men. They shouldn't be too hard to fine. Everyone was out on the internet these days. Something would be bound to show up eventually. But she ignored the mean glare of the waitress as she stayed for a while. Surprised to see the man from earlier. At a table not too far from hers. They seemed to be in a casual conversation. Talking over their late, late dinner. It had to be almost one in the morning. The other, overly cheery waiter pointed the smaller one in the direction of the pie.. And the fake smile passing on his lips as he looked up at him for a moment before Skye's eyes met his, and she broke the contact with a jump, as the waitress came back with more coffee. Understatement of the year. In fact, the buffet is stocked with every pie had seen in when she had walked in. Every pie imaginable. A man at the buffet grins.

"Heaven, right?" Sky hears him say to the smaller male.

"Better," He replies, taking a slice, greedily grabbing a garnish off of a chocolate cream for good measure, and heads over to sit down. But he pauses at the sight of a beautiful dark skinned woman in a red dress, swirling a pink martini with a swizzle stick. Skye practically gags at the sight, but can't help to watch.

"How you doin'?" he says, and she cuts him off without even looking up:

"No."

"But -" He tries again, and is again shut down with a quiet,

"No."

"But lady, I'm just..."

"I understand," she says again. "And, no." She contemplates the heart-shaped skewered cherry in her cocktail as he gives up. Skye gave a small chuckle as she watched the man sit down. The taller one, she bumped into. Seemed itchy to leave the place. She decided that she was probably right to leave too. She was a little itchy herself. Skye could almost jump at the chance to leave. And she did. She left and went back up to her room and showered. While in the shower she heard a loud noise from at least a room or two down. The walls in her room even shook a little. She quickly dried and dressed before slamming right into the man she had seen earlier. The tall one, with long hair, and piercing evergreen eyes. They were both on the ground. But she also noticed a cut on his neck.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She says softly, as his bag had spilled across the ground and there was a visible cut on his neck.

"It's alright. No harm here." He spoke back softly. Skye then helped him pick up the books. His eyes met mine, and I saw his green hues piercing into me. Searching for something which I didn't seem to have. But he gave me a smile, a smile that made me almost flutter inside. "Interesting choice in books…" I trailed off, looking at the various covers. "Nordic Mythology.. Behind the Gods..Loki Misunderstood. Got a friend who'd disagree with that one." She smiled up at him and handed him the books, as the man nervously took them from her. "I'm Skye."

"Sam." He said, softly. Standing up, I realized just how much larger this man was than me. It was almost terrifying as he towered over Skye.

'You have a cut. Right here." She says shyly, wiping the small amount of blood off with her finger. Another man cleared his throat.

"And I'm the kid." He said softly."Dean." He introduced. "This idiot's brother." The shorter, but still tall man, now named Dean spoke. A smirk on his face, and a sparkle in his leafy green hues. But then the names clicked in Skye's head. The size, the name, the books. It all hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Sam and Dean, Winchester?" She spoke softly looking around before looking back up at them. Almost terrified by their reactions. The dropping of the books and the hands around her throat as she was thrust into some hotel room. The kind eyes had faded into something she wouldn't have expected from the man named Sam. It was demonic. She wanted to shake the chills that were sent down her back.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean seethed as he slammed the door shut, as Skye was forced up against one of the walls. Lifted off the ground, almost gasping for air a little. "Who are you?" He shouted.

"I could tell you. If you let me go." She paused, as Sam loosened his grip. "I'm Agent Skye. With Shield." She managed to cough out.

"Shield's gone. We saw the whole thing. We were in DC." Sam said, curiously. "Maria Hill gave us the call herself when Fury was killed."

"First off. Fury's alive. That cocky bastard is somewhere in Russia. But he's still telling people he's dead." She paused. "And Shield's still here. We're struggling. But we're here."

"Prove it." Dean spoke up. Eyeing her carefully. She looked up at them with a curious look. Then a smirk. She lashed out, in a physical fight with Dean. The cocky bastard who had challenged him. She maneuvered around him with ease and had him on the ground with a few swift moves. Despite her size, and strength. Sam gave a small chuckle as he watched this encounter. As Skye stood up and tossed him her badge.

"Really?" Dean whined.  
"I just wanted to take off some stress." She admitted with a small smirk.

"She's Shield Dean," Sam confirmed, looking up at his brother. From where he was now sitting on the bed.

"And I'm just getting started." Skye smiled, straightening her jacket, and flipping her hair to the side. These boys were in for a ride.


End file.
